Second Chances?
by Penguins2Japan
Summary: Jason walks off the Argo II in the arms with Piper. Reyna watches afar as her boyfriend of two years has finally return after 8 months of being missing. But seeing him with Piper was not what she expected. What happens when Piper accidentally lets jealously get in the way of things and made Reyna stab herself by charm speaking? AU/OOC


**Oh! I want to write another story for JEYNA! It'll probably be two to five chapters only! :) YAY! So, this is kind of comparing JEYNA and PERCABETH's relationship together. Both relationship are very similar but people say Jasper! (EW!) Sorry about the romantic scene. I know, I screwed up! I suck at writing them! Some characters will be OOC**

**Anyways... Here I go.. Oh, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :)**

* * *

Jason steps off the Argo II, holding hands with his girlfriend, Piper. Look around at the Roman, he smiles faintly, somewhat remembering about his past. Then he spots a beautiful girl in a purple toga. Her dark brown wavy hair was carefully place to the side and her brown eyes are almost emotionless but he can see a hint of happiness in them. Two metal dogs, a sliver and gold one, are standing by her side. Then it hits him.

_The night sky is filled with beautiful bright stars. The moon shines brightly down at the loving couple. The clock ticks midnight._

_"Happy two years," he whispers into her ear as he wraps his arms around her slim waist from behind._

_"Hmmm. Happy two years," Reyna says with a smile as she turns around to face her boyfriend._

_"So, I have the perfect day planned out for us!" Jason says in excitement as he pecks Reyna's lips. _

_"Really? It's midnight. It's dark. It's cold. You sure you want to do it now?" Reyna jokes._

_"You know what I mean," Jason smiles._

_"See you later," Reyna starts as she walks away._

_Jason puts out his arm to catch Reyna before you left. Spinning her around, he kisses her hard on the lips with such passion and love._

_"Don't forget that I love you," Jason says with a smile as they pull apart._

_"I love you too," Reyna whispers with a smile before walking away._

He watches as Reyna looks at him and Piper's hand intertwine together before turning her head to hide her tears. Jason stand there, letting go of Piper's hand as he witnesses Reyna walking away from the crowd.

"Jason? What's wrong?" Piper questions.

Jason doesn't answer her but starts to chase after Reyna.

"Reyna! Reyna!" Jason shouts as he makes his way through the crowd.

Piper stands there, shock and angry, as she watches her boyfriend or three days chase after some Roman

Everyone's attention was turn towards Jason as he chases after the fearless Reyna.

"Um... Go back to your activities. We will share the news later at a Senate meeting," Percy dismisses the Roman.

"WE CAN'T TRUST THE GREEKS!" Octavian yells.

"Octavian!" Percy shouts in anger. "Leave now!"

Octavian walks away defeated.

"And for the Camp Half-Blood campers, you are free to explore the camp. Frank and Hazel will lead you around," Percy says as the campers walk away with Hazel and Frank.

The only camper left was Annabeth.

"I miss you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says as she walks up to Percy.

"Me too, wise girl. Me too," Percy says as he wraps his arms around Annabeth.

"Urgh! I can't believe Jason did that to Piper!" Annabeth says as she lets Percy go.

"What do you mean?" Percy asks confused.

"He just walk away and followed that Roman girl, leaving his girlfriend, Piper behind."

"Don't you mean Reyna? His girlfriend?"

"No! I mean Piper! She's his girlfriend!"

"Did he regain his memories?"

"No why?"

"He's been dating Reyna for two years now. He disappear on the two year anniversary," Percy tells Annabeth.

"Wha-at?"

"Yeah. They are just like us, sort of. We are like the leaders of Camp Half-Blood and so are they. They were best friends before they started dating. And sure, he may have hurt Piper today but he hurt Reyna even more when he stepped off that boat with Piper in his arms," Percy says wisely.

"So, still! Piper's been through a lot!"

"And so has Reyna."

"Yeah right," Annabeth huffs.

"She has. I mean we did destroy her home."

"What?"

"On our second quest together. We destroyed Circe Island. Reyna and her sister lived there. We almost got them killed," Percy states. "I do believe that Piper's been through a lot. All demigods do. But what if I had another girlfriend? What if I didn't remember you, Annabeth? How would you feel?"

"Sad. Betrayed. Lost. Mad," Annabeth answers.

"And that's how Reyna felt when she saw Piper and Jason together."

"Wow-" Annabeth was cut off with a scream.

The duo runs to way the screams are the loudest to find Reyna lying on the ground, passed out and Jason holding onto her. Piper stands behind, looking guilty.

* * *

**End of chapter one! I know it suck! I wrote it in like 15 to 20 minutes at night while listening to music and watching videos. Please review and tell me your thoughts and if I made some confusing mistakes, grammar mistakes... etc... Oh, if you have a instagram and want to follow me, please PM me! I would love to have more followers and follow you as well! :)**


End file.
